


Imagine Your OTP •Rain (thx KandyKaneKat01)

by Daddy_Deans_PieGirl



Category: Bucky barns - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Deans_PieGirl/pseuds/Daddy_Deans_PieGirl
Summary: •Imagine your OTPgetting stuck in the rain, sharing an umbrella,splashing in puddles, cuddling under a blanket





	

"Steve come on, hurry up! You can look at your book when we get home."

"Mmmmm, what Bucky? Are you saying something?" Steve asks as he slows down to turn the page. Bucky grabs his sleeve and tugs, trying to get the book while Steve is absorbed.

"Hey Buck stop, you’re going to make me drop it."

Bucky shakes Steve by the arm. "Steve, if we don't hurry we are going to get caught out here in the rain." No sooner than Bucky gets the words out, a fat drop hits the page Steve has open.

"Rain?" Steve looks up and gets a couple drops right in his face. Somewhat taken aback, he looks at Bucky as if he's the cause of this.

"When did you say it was going to rain?"

"I told you we had to leave over an hour ago if we were going to miss it. I'm pretty sure that's when you doubled down in the art section, nodded and completely ignored me. I don't mind spending the day with you at the library, Steve, but I swear you leave this planet when you get anywhere near books."

Just then Bucky's left arm goes fluorescent as the lightning flashes through the sky, followed by a crack of thunder so loud it makes both of them jump and crouch a little. Steve thrusts his book at Bucky so he can stow it in his backpack before it really gets wet. Just as Bucky finishes zipping up the bag, the sky opens up and it just starts pouring. Moving as quick as he can, Bucky opens the umbrella and pushes Steve and himself under it, although it's not quite quick enough as both of them are mostly drenched by then.

"Where did you get an umbrella?"

Bucky points to the plastic tags on the handle. "I checked it out from the library, once I realized I wasn't going to get you moving as fast as I needed. I thought it'd be a good idea." Laughing, Bucky tiptoes up to kiss Steve's mouth. "You should see the look on your face."

"That's because I'm not too sure which I'm more shocked at, the library checking out umbrellas or the fact that you actually thought of getting one. The sad part is that it's just normal sized and we happen to be Super Soldier size so it's not doing too much good, Buck."

"Hey, I was looking out for us!"

Steve reaches out, wiping the water from Bucky's face. "Yes, you were, although we have still ended up pretty wet,” he says, flicking the water off his finger tips back at Bucky with a smirk. In retaliation, Bucky stomps off the curb, angling the water to hit Steve full on the shoes and pants, laughing and pointing at the shock on Steve's face. Again.

"Jerk!" Steve lunges towards Bucky trying to grab the umbrella and stomp a couple puddles of his own at the same time.

"Puunnkk," Bucky sings out and twists away, thus ensuing the puddle war all the way home. 

To Bucky's amazement, Steve has beaten him home. He's standing inside the lobby and holding the doors closed, smiling at Bucky, daring him to try and get in. Luckily, Bucky's under the buildings awning and the rain is no longer hitting him full on. Smiling and shaking out the umbrella, he figures he's got a couple of ideas to make Steve let him in. The first and the most appealing is just to start stripping off all his wet clothes right there on the street in front of their building. Yes, this is the best one, will be most effective, Bucky thinks, smiling a cheshire cat grin and reaching up to unclip his backpack. Swinging it off, he remembers the books. The books! Quicker plan. Bucky unzips the bag, reaches in and grabs. Giving Steve a full look at what he is about to do, he extends his arm and starts walking to the edge of the awning.

"Don't you dare!" Steve barks as the doors flash open and grabs Bucky in a full body lock, dragging him inside.

Once in the elevator, Bucky shows Steve what he had in his hand; it's just an old notebook. "You know I'd never ruin a book, much less a library book." Walking Bucky back against the wall, Steve leans in on him and whispers "you know I love your notebooks." Bucky's blush is what Steve was going for, thinking that he'd be surprised to get out of the elevator without their clothes starting to steam.

Not sure which comes first, the ding or the doors opening, they hop apart as their next door neighbor walks in.

"Hello Becca,” they both chorus.

"Hi guys, maybe next time try and stay dry, you've made a puddle in here. If the both of you don't catch colds, you're still coming to dinner on Saturday, right?" She asks, smiling and shaking her head at them.

"Yes, and we'll be fine, trust me," Steve smiles back, letting go of the elevator door so it can close. Steve glances over to see Bucky shivering ever so slightly, knowing he'd never tysay anything but also knowing how much he hates to be cold. Steve moves around Bucky to let them into their place.

"Okay, clothes off and hot shower now," Steve announces as he starts stripping before the door even closes behind them.

"Steve, you say the sweetest things. Ready to comply," Bucky answers, his cheshire grin returning.

Happily dry, warm and blanket cocooned on the sofa, Bucky reaches for the remote and turns on the tv, waiting for his best friend. What really could have been a better day?

"Hey, scooch over Jerk-Face, you're hogging up everything." Steve reaches over to hand Bucky a mug of hot cocoa, trying to wedge himself in without spilling his own. Snuggling himself in the blanket and around Bucky, Steve asks, "So what kind of trash watching do you have planned for us tonight?"

"All my TV is quality, I'll have you know."

Rolling his eyes, Steve reaches for the remote. "Netflix & Chill, emphasis on the Chill."

"I love you, Stevie,” Bucky lightly whispers, thinking that every good day will also be a good night, until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just as surprised as Steve was, my library really checks out umbrellas to people on rainy days.


End file.
